<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flowers don't tell (they show) by loulicate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342504">flowers don't tell (they show)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulicate/pseuds/loulicate'>loulicate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florist Louis, Fluff, Gentle Harry, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Lawyer Harry, M/M, Pet Names, Shy Louis, Size Difference, Strangers to Lovers, Writer Louis, basically just a lot of fluff, doncaster, louis in cute outfits, no smut im a boring person sorry, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulicate/pseuds/loulicate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lou…I, I have to go back to London in two days,” he said slowly, sounding shocked. </p>
<p>That brought an instant distressed expression on Louis’ face as if he just saw a strike of blazing thunderbolt in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>“W-what, why so soon?” he asked, biting down a sudden onslaught of tears.</p>
<p>“Apparently the renovation is completely done, faster than they were expecting.“</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Or Harry is a lawyer, Louis owns a flower shop. Harry goes into his shop to buy his mom flowers and falls in love with the cute florist boy. <a href="https://twitter.com/ittybittyloulou/status/1115319947842945024?s=19">Prompt Inspiration</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flowers don't tell (they show)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, my first fic is finally here! i had never thought of writing one before but considering i have nothing to do at home, i just wanted to try? i would like to thank ris (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegoodnight">falsegoodnight</a>) for being the most amazing, supportive and kind friend. thank you for correcting every single mistake in this fic and helping me to choose the title, you are the sweetest.<br/>also a special thanks to kay, kesh and other friends from twitter for being just as supportive and always keep me motivated to write, hope you will like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>✿</em> </b> <b> <em> 2004</em> </b></p>
<p>The smell of fresh nature and air hit his nostrils once he stepped out from the packed tube. People were crowding his way through the platform and although he was getting a bit frustrated, he couldn’t help but smile at the rowdy noises of locals. The ride had been hectic with the sounds of toddlers crying and whining, none of them wanting to be in such a cramped place. </p>
<p>Not to mention, his favourite white cotton vest was already ruined by a guy who apparently did not see his tall figure and ran into him, accidentally spilling a cup of hot and steamy cappuccino on him. The guy, who seemed like he was in his mid-30s couldn’t stop apologizing and blaming the moving coach even when he had clearly been scrolling through his phone while walking in the middle of said moving coach. He dismissed him anyway. </p>
<p>After all, he had been waiting for this break for a long time and nothing could spoil his excitement. </p>
<p>He cracked a smile when he read the word <b> <em>‘Doncaster’ </em> </b>written on a rusty metal signboard at the end of the railway station. It felt so nice to be back in his beloved hometown after months of being stuck in an endless pile of cases. </p>
<p>Harry worked as a lawyer in a small growing law firm located in the middle of London. He could admit that he wasn’t paid well, considering the fact that living in London requires much more money than the other side of England but still, he could always manage with a small flat that he shared with a friend from university, Jeff Azoff. </p>
<p>They’ve been friends for five years since Harry’s first day of doing his Diploma in Law Enforcement. Harry always thought that Jeff was a good friend, except for the fact that he’s the kind of person who rarely contributed his money to buying necessities for their shared house. In another word, <em> stingy </em>. </p>
<p>It annoyed him sometimes since he had struggled with scrounging up enough money to pay his portion of rent, but he just kept silent about it, not keen on making things unnecessarily complicated and preferring to avoid confrontation or extra drama. </p>
<p>Honestly taking a break from his crappy housemate for a while felt kind of amazing. </p>
<p>The thing is, the law firm he’d been working with announced that they would have to take a break for a month or so since there were some renovations and clearance processes that needed to be done. They were a growing company and obviously the building needed to have a sufficient amount of offices and rooms for their increasing number of workers. </p>
<p>Harry was relieved when the manager said that they will still get paid as usual since there would  be some tasks that still needed to be settled via online methods while they’re having their month off. </p>
<p>He was completely okay with that though, knowing he could use that opportunity to visit his mom and stay with her for an entire month. It’s been six months since he last saw her physically. All the face times they’d shared were never enough for him and he really missed her. </p>
<p>By taking the cheapest Uber he could get at the railway station, he gave the driver an address of his mom’s house. It would take him about an hour to get there. His mom had already known about him coming back but she couldn’t stop asking about his whereabouts. </p>
<p>He promised to send her a text every thirty minutes, and he sent her one after he settled in the backseat of his Uber. </p>
<p>While enjoying the beautiful view of his hometown, he mused over every fond memory of his childhood growing up here. He knew that his love for Doncaster would never fade away. </p>
<p>The small town has given him so many amazing moments. He had witnessed every single smile on his mum’s face: when he uttered his first word, when he graduated high school, and when she sent him off to study law with a big hug at the railway station. Now, he’s doing what he loved the most and he still wanted to give all the credits to the small harmonious town that had always been his true home.</p>
<p>When they were about fifteen minutes away from his mum’s house, the driver turned into a corner and that’s when he saw a street that he had never seen before. He idly counted the buildings and there were three of them: a mini grocery store, a small boutique, and the last one appeared to be a flower shop as the store windows were filled with an array of colourful flowers and the sidewalk displayed a variety of healthy green plants. They probably built these shops for the new influx of residents, he thought, studying the newer architecture which stood out compared to the rest of Doncaster’s more outdated design style. Considering that he hadn’t bought anything to bring home as a gift for his mum, he decided to get something from the flower shop.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, sir. Can we stop at the florist first? You can charge me later,” he said, flashing the driver a charming smile. </p>
<p>The driver nodded and did as Harry requested. </p>
<p>He got out of the car and entered the small but well utilized and decorated shop and was surprised by how organized and appealing everything was. He had always thought all flower shops being messy to the point that the customers couldn’t even walk around the shop without bumping into a pot of gardenias or whatever else flower these sorts of shops sold. </p>
<p>The owner probably had some kind of OCD, he thought. The arrangement of flowers according to their colours and shades as well as what looked most visually appealing in terms of size and pot on the white wooden shelves that hung against the soft pink walls caught his attention as he’d never seen someone put that much of an effort into organizing their products. Suddenly, he heard someone clear their throat so he looked up and oh-</p>
<p>“Hello, Sir. Welcome to Poppy Petals Florist. Is there anything that I can help you with?”</p>
<p>Wait, where was he again? He thought he just saw an angel but it couldn’t be, right? No, he’s still living in a normal world where yes, he believed in the existence of angels and immortals but he had never known an ordinary person could actually see them with their naked eyes. </p>
<p>The thing is, the person stood in front of him right now was probably the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. No, actually he <em> was </em> the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. He was just standing there while cradling a bouquet of unknown white flowers, looking like a dream. Harry found himself blessed with a pair of sinful red lips that curved into the sweetest smile directed to his fragile self, feathery golden brown hair that swept over the boy’s forehead, a very cute button nose, and a pair of twinkling blue eyes focusing on Harry confusedly framed with the thick, lush dark eyelashes.</p>
<p><em> Wow </em> , Harry thought helplessly. <em> Wow…  </em></p>
<p>“Excuse me? Sir? Is everything alright?” </p>
<p>Harry shook his head when he realized he’d been staring at the boy who was now giving him an awkward smile, strained at the corners. <em> God he probably thinks I’m a creep now. Nice, Harry. Very nice. </em></p>
<p>“Uhm, I’m sorry. It’s just you’re carrying those pretty flowers and I-I’ve never seen them before. What are they?” Harry cringed at his frantic stuttering.</p>
<p>That boy, whose name Harry was now dying to know, just raised his delicately arched eyebrows making him feel like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Harry had always gotten nervous around pretty boys or girls, but especially boys as pretty and ethereal as this one. </p>
<p>Harry felt like puking from the awkwardness until the boy started to form a tiny smile and glanced down at the flowers he’s holding, looking eager and delighted.</p>
<p>“They’re the White Camellias. I just finished plucking and decorating them. Someone’s gonna pick them up later.”</p>
<p><em> His voice. </em> His voice is high-pitched but soft and raspy at the same time. <em> How is that even possible? </em></p>
<p>“Oh, they’re so delicate.”</p>
<p>Harry swore he almost fainted when he saw the boy’s eyes light up, flushing at the praise.</p>
<p>“Yes, they’re one of my favourite flowers, although they in particular need to be handled with care. The petals are so soft and it’s so easy to rip them. White Camellias also mean ‘adorable’ and I do think they’re more than adorable.” he chuckled, forming crinkles by his eyes as he smiled.</p>
<p><b> <em>You</em> </b> <em> are more than adorable </em>, Harry thought. “Oh, I didn’t know that.”</p>
<p>“Well, you didn’t even know they existed before today,” the boy joked.</p>
<p>Harry laughed at that. He’s surprised at how unexpectedly sassy this boy was but he’s definitely not complaining.</p>
<p>“So, um…is there anything I can help you with?” He asked carefully.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. I’m actually getting something for my mum. I’m visiting her after months of being gone. Do you know any flowers I can get?”</p>
<p>The boy hummed and signaled for Harry to wait. He disappeared through the tiny door at the back of the shop, returning back with a convenient flower catalogue. He handed it to Harry with another small smile.</p>
<p>“I think you can get either Delicate Tulips or Lovely Lisianthus. Besides being popular among mums, they’re very suitable and proper in regards to meaning and symbolism. Nothing too intense or unintentionally inappropriate like red roses.”</p>
<p>“Can you tell me more about the Lovely Lisianthus? I might go for this one.”</p>
<p>“Well, as you can see Lovely Lisianthus is white in colour and a very gentle flower. Although they may be small, Lisianthus are perfect for adding a touch of elegance to your arrangements since it’s mixed with an array of larger blooms and some foliage. You’ll have an excellent bouquet for your mum if you pick them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I’ll take them.”</p>
<p>He watched the boy smile and put the catalogue aside. </p>
<p>“What colour of ribbon would you like?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you think is beautiful, I’m okay with that,” Harry winked at him without thinking. He was about to regret it before he saw the boy blush and give him a shy smile. The rosy cheeks just accentuated his gorgeous little face even more. <em> Oh. </em></p>
<p>Maybe he liked flirting.</p>
<p>Harry waited while watching the boy finish his bouquet. He never meant to be such a creep, really. But can you blame him when this beauty looked so angelic as he  delicately and skilfully arranged all the pretty flowers for Harry, with his rosy cheeks and shy smile because he knew too well that a certain someone is staring at him? He had never seen him around before- he wondered if he’s just one of those people who came from outside of Doncaster to open a business here. He needed to ask later.</p>
<p>“All done.” Harry snapped out from his not-so-subtle staring session when he heard the florist shuffling around to add some final touch on the bouquet. “The total is £15.”</p>
<p>Harry paid for the bouquet and while waiting for the boy to return the change, he tried to make a conversation.</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you here before. Are you new?”</p>
<p>The boy gave him the change and narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve also never seen you here before and no, I’m originally from Doncaster. Why?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I mean, I grew up here but I moved to England for work as a lawyer,” Harry proudly told the boy.</p>
<p>The boy just smirked knowingly.</p>
<p>“So, you said you’re visiting Anne?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Huh? </em>
</p>
<p>“Wait, you know my mom?” Harry knew Anne was a very friendly person, but he also knew literally every person she has ever talked to.</p>
<p>The boy just laughed and it made Harry feel even more curious.</p>
<p>“Harry, everyone in Doncaster knows who you are. I mean, Anne literally talks to everyone and she has never failed to mention her one and only son. Besides, no one here works as a lawyer other than you so I just assumed. I take it I was right.”</p>
<p>Oh. Maybe he doesn’t know his mum that much. But hey, this pretty boy already knew about him! And he’s definitely okay with that.</p>
<p>“Okay, well you’re right. I’m Harry. But who’re you and how come I’ve never seen you before if you’re originally from here?”</p>
<p>“My name is Louis. My mum is Johannah, or Jay. She’s kinda close with your mum though. They’re known as the ‘recipe partners’ and always come to each other’s houses to try the new recipes they learnt. You’ve probably never seen me since I was homeschooled my whole life and I didn’t really enjoy going outside. I can say I was kinda introverted around my teenage years.”</p>
<p><em> Louis. </em>Such a pretty name for a pretty boy.</p>
<p>“Oh, I get it. Well, you seem nice. Do you and your mum live around here?”</p>
<p>“I did say our mums <em> always </em> go to each other’s houses, Harry,” he sassed again. Well, Harry deserved that.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I’m dumb I’m sorry. So, I guess we can meet again soon?” </p>
<p>“You’re not dumb,” Louis assures him shyly. “I was joking and yes, definitely! Anne told my mum about you coming back and they were planning to have dinner together,” Louis explained.</p>
<p>Well, Harry wasn’t expecting that and he couldn’t help but scream internally. He had a chance to get to know more about Louis. He wanted to thank whatever creature above there for making things easier for him. He thanked Louis and said his goodbye for him, happy to see the fond smile and the wave he got in return from the pretty boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis had always been a shy person. He was an antisocial during his teenage years, rarely talked to anyone except for his family and his only best friend, Andy. He didn’t like people knowing stuff about him because he’s well aware of how life doesn’t always revolve around him. People come and go, and it feels inevitable that someday they’ll grow to hate or resent you and then you’ll get hurt. Call him a cynic but that’s how he protected himself. </p>
<p>However, since he decided to open a flower shop not far from his house, he tried to be more open about himself. He has learned how to interact with all the lovely customers that regularly come in due to his high quality flowers. He was very passionate about flowers, has been since he was a kid and his mum first taught him on how to garden properly. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Louis, my darling, do you like these flowers?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “They’re so pretty! I really like them. What are they, Mummy?” the little boy chirped. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Jay smiled fondly at his 5-year-old first born. He was her everything and she wanted only the best for him. After Louis’ biological father left her for another woman, she didn’t care about anything else other than taking care of Louis, the precious diamond in her life.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “They’re roses, sweetie. They’re peach in colour so that means they symbolize modesty, sincerity, and gratitude. That’s how people should behave. Always be humble and kind to everyone.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “But…what if someone is mean to me? Do I have to be kind to them too?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Well, baby. If someone is mean to you, you have to tell me, okay? I promise to always protect you wherever you are.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Okay then pinky promise me, mummy!” he giggled. </em>
</p>
<p>He also has a deep infatuation towards literature. Louis wrote during his free time. Be it poems, random lyrics, or stories, they’re mostly inspired by Oscar Wilde, his favourite writer. Louis really admired his writings and also his life story. He had dreamed of being a writer since he was young, but since he wasn’t confident enough to try and reach out to book publishers, he was only able to post his works on the internet, hiding behind the name lilies91. </p>
<p><em> One day, </em> he hoped.</p>
<p>He was currently writing a cute note to be attached on a bouquet of White Camellias that he just decorated. A handsome guy walked into his shop yesterday and Louis was close to drooling all over his chin. But the second he heard the request from him wanting to buy the adorable white Camellias, and mentioning to add a card with a specific note for his girlfriend, Louis felt disappointed. Suddenly he heard the sound of twinkling bells, probably the guy came to pick up his order. So he carefully brought the flower along with him and walked towards the front of the shop. He was expecting Luke, the handsome guy but oh? <em> New customer. </em> </p>
<p>“Hello, sir. Welcome to Poppy Petals Florist. Is there anything that I can help you with?”</p>
<p>The guy looked up and his eyes went wide. Gosh, why did every hot guy have to enter his shop? <em> This is so frustrating </em>, he thinks, swallowing at the sight of the stranger’s bright green eyes The curly haired guy just stared at him and ignored his greetings. Is he too ugly that he didn’t even want to respond to him?</p>
<p>So he asked again.</p>
<p>“Excuse me? Sir? Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>The guy finally blinked his eyes several times, making Louis narrow his. </p>
<p>“Uhm, I’m sorry. It’s just you’re carrying that pretty flowers and I-i’ve never seen them before. What are they?” Louis wanted to laugh at his nervous face but decided against it. </p>
<p>He told the guy about the White Camellias briefly with a sweet smile. The stranger could probably see his adoration toward his favourite flower but he didn’t care. He asked him about his aim of coming into the shop and learned that he’s visiting his mum and wanted to get something for her. </p>
<p>He suspected the guy was probably Anne’s son, Harry, but he’ll find out for sure later. He went to the back store of the shop, retrieving a catalogue of available flowers in the shop. He returned back to the guy, suggesting for him to get Lovely Lisianthus and feeling glad when he agreed.</p>
<p>“What colour of ribbon would you like?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you think is beautiful, I’m okay with that,” He wasn’t expecting the wink but <em> oh. </em> He could feel his heart skip a beat. Louis just gave him a shy smile and started to work on the bouquet. He knew that the guy had been staring at him while he’s working on the flowers and even though the feeling of butterflies in his tummy kept making him blush, he just simply ignored him. </p>
<p>After he finished the bouquet he told the guy the total. While he was counting the change, he started to ask him questions. The guy bragged about being a lawyer, and that didn’t fail to amuse Louis because now his assumption is confirmed. Harry looked so shocked when Louis said his name, so he explained everything. </p>
<p>“Oh I get it. Well you seem nice. Do you and your mum live around here?”</p>
<p>“I did say our mums always go to each other’s houses, Harry,” Louis sassed him, amused by Harry’s nervous expression.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I’m dumb I’m sorry. So, I guess we can meet again soon?” </p>
<p>“You’re not dumb,” he assured him sweetly. “I was joking and yes, definitely! Anne told my mum about you coming back and they were planning to dinner together,” Well, he hoped that didn’t sound too forward. </p>
<p>Harry thanked him with a gentle smile and said his goodbye, making him smile, maybe a little too fond but hey no one can’t blame him when Harry made his tummy feel so warm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mum, I’m home!”</p>
<p>God he really missed the smell of home. He missed how spacious the living room is, no remnants of cigarette smell just like his crappy flat. Yes, both him and Jeff smoke, but at least he knew not to smoke in such a cramped and small space. However, that’s what Jeff usually did. Honestly, the more Harry kept thinking about him, the more annoyed he felt.</p>
<p>“Harry, my sweetie! Oh dear, look at you. All grown up.” Anne came out from the kitchen, smelling like baked goods and other motherly scents. She looked as beautiful as ever and he missed her so much. Anne practically ran towards him, pulling him into her comforting embrace.</p>
<p>“Mom, I was gone for only 6 months, you’re being dramatic,” Harry chuckled, but he still sunk into her hug as if he were a child seeking solace.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Mr. Styles. I’m sorry for being a single mom who’s missed her one and only child. I would’ve felt very lonely if it’s not for Jay.” Okay now he felt guilty. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry Mum. I missed you too.” </p>
<p>Anne hummed and kissed his head before letting go.</p>
<p>“So, Jay, huh? Your new “recipe partner”? You have never told me about this lovely lady before,” Harry pouted jokingly. </p>
<p>“Oh, how do you know about her?” Anne asked. Harry went back to the front door, retrieving all his stuff, including the bouquet of Lovely Lisianthus and gave it to his mum.</p>
<p>“I stopped at her son’s flower shop and he told me that you two were friends,” Harry said, feeling his smile grow. Anne took the flower, eyebrows rising with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you, this is so thoughtful of you. So, you met Louis?” Anne gave him an amused expression.</p>
<p>“Well, y-yeah. We, urm, talked a bit. He seemed nice. And pretty too.”</p>
<p>“Pretty, huh?”</p>
<p>“Mum, stop it.” Anne just laughed at her son’s face expression. Fine. She’s gonna let him go. For now.</p>
<p>“Well, I made your favourite cookies. No offense but I think you should go and take a shower before you eat, young man. You smell like train station and sweat. I’ve already prepared your bedroom, by the way.”</p>
<p>Harry thanked her for being the best mum but she just shooed him away. He went upstairs with his luggage, turning right to find the door of his bedroom was already opened. He entered the room and smiled at his mum’s effort in making the bedroom comfortable as always by changing the mattress of his bed into a new one. Not to mention she also bought a new dark blue sheet for the bed which is his favourite colour. His mum is truly the best.</p>
<p>He threw himself on the very comfy bed. He really loved it here. This is where he spent his entire childhood, crying over failed tests, laughing with friends, getting his first kiss, and spilling secrets under the safety of the dark. He didn’t realize he’d been reminiscing for half an hour until his mum shouted his name for the second time, asking if he had freshened up or not.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Mum! I’ll be there in 10!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetie, can you go to the grocery store for me? We’re out of some ingredients and I need to cook a few dishes for dinner tonight.” </p>
<p>Louis was currently reading <em> The Nightingale and The Rose, </em>a short story by Oscar Wilde while laying on his tummy on the bed. He’s reread the story for god knows how many times. And with every read, he still loved it completely, amazed by how Wilde had metaphorically portrayed the value of sacrifice for love in the form of a passerine bird. It was one of the reasons why he loved Wilde’s works. He loved the combination of literature and nature in them and how Wilde connected them to human emotions and concepts. </p>
<p>He wished that one day he could finally show all of his writing to everyone and maybe one day have a reader who praises and admires his own use of literary devices like he did for Wilde. </p>
<p>He crawled out of his pastel yellow bed and met his mum in the kitchen. “Of course, what do you need Mummy?” he asked politely.</p>
<p>Jay smiled gratefully at him, handing him a grocery list. He counted all of them: 10 items. He put on his yellow shorts and a white graphic tee, making sure his soft fringe looked messy but soft and cute in the mirror before opening the front door of his house and grabbing his bicycle. </p>
<p>Since the grocery store was only 5 minutes away from his house, he decided not to waste the gas of his mum’s car. He cycled slowly while listening to his personal playlist from the customized yellow iPod that his mum got him for his 18th birthday 3 years ago. Louis slowed down his bicycle when the shop came into his view. He parked his bicycle around the shop, securing it to the rack. Louis smiled once he entered the fresh-smelling shop. He liked going there since the items were organized and the workers were very friendly to the customers. He started to walk through the pastry aisle to grab 2 packs of flour as his mum had listed. He was looking for a certain brand of flour while putting his finger under his chin when he felt someone was tapping his right shoulder. He turned around to see <em> Harry </em> smiling shyly at him. </p>
<p>“Hi, I saw you come in just now so I thought why not come and say hello,” Harry spoke gently while rubbing the back of his head. He was wearing a red and orange striped shirt, only buttoning it up halfway revealing his broad tattooed chest which is tucked into his black pants. </p>
<p>Louis suddenly became shy again, only managing to croak out a tiny <em> hello </em> along with his sweetest smile. “What are you doing here?” he added hastily, cursing his awkwardness.</p>
<p>“Well, since our families are having dinner together later, my mum asked me to buy some stuff. She’s making something special,” Harry told him, still smiling.</p>
<p>“Oh same, my mum needed ingredients for pasta.”</p>
<p>“Well, do you mind if we shop together? I’m actually not very familiar with the stuff here so…”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, of course let me help you,” Louis smiled politely at Harry and ushered him to move forwards when he saw Harry’s grocery list included some dairy products. “Harry, we need to go to the third row for the milk.” Harry nodded before lifting Louis’ basket that he put down while looking for the flour just now. “Wait, that’s my basket!” he said confusedly.</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And…can I have it back?”</p>
<p>“Nope. You’re helping me to find the things right? So, let me help you to carry the basket.” Harry winked, <em> again </em>, and Louis’ heart fluttered. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that, I can carry it myself.” Louis protested. “Louis…please?” </p>
<p>He gave in when he saw Harry was so determined to carry the basket for him. “Okay, fine,” he relented. “Thank you.” They started to shop and were done an hour later. The items were not that hard to find, the thing is they kept getting distracted by each other’s voices during their conversation that they left a few things behind and had to go back for them. Louis learnt some things about Harry such as where he lived and what it was like to be a lawyer. <em> Exhausted </em> and <em> stressed </em>seemed to be the main takeaway. </p>
<p>Louis wasn’t ready to open up about himself so he just smiled sheepishly and subtly dismissed him when Harry asked him some personal questions. </p>
<p>They queued in the line to pay for all the stuff they picked and walked out from the store. Harry followed Louis, raising his eyebrows when he saw the stuff Louis was carrying would be impossible to be carry in the small basket of the bicycle that Louis was currently unlocking. “Louis, are you sure you’re gonna ride back home with that?” He realized he expressed his concern in a wrong way when he saw Louis’ sweet face turn sour. </p>
<p>“Excuse me, I can’t believe you just insulted my bicycle like that-“</p>
<p>“No, no, what I meant was your stuff is a lot! How are you gonna carry all of them while riding?”</p>
<p>“Well, it has a basket?” Louis frowned at him, Harry would have probably cooed at how cute he looked when he’s frowning if he wasn’t already panicking. </p>
<p>“Yeah but, are you sure it can fit everything?” </p>
<p>That question made Louis frown harder. “Oh, uhm not sure but I guess I can try to arrange them?”</p>
<p>A small chuckle erupted from Harry’s mouth making Louis pout at him. “Or I can help you bring all of your stuff by my car while you ride back home. How does that sound? I mean, you can always ride back with me but like who’s gonna carry your bi-“. </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.” Louis smiled at him gratefully and Harry was taken aback at how fast Louis accepted his invitation. He probably really couldn’t carry everything on his bicycle. He helped to carry Louis’ stuff while ushering him towards the direction of his car. Louis rode his bicycle slowly and waited for Harry to ignite his engine, showing him the directions to his house. Louis felt kinda insecure since he was wearing his not-so-loose short while riding a bicycle, worried that Harry could probably watch him from behind. </p>
<p>They soon arrived in front of Louis’ house 5 minutes later. Harry got out from his car and quickly took out all of Louis’ things. He walked towards Louis who parked his bicycle to pass him the plastic bags. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Harry. You’re very helpful.” Harry just waved him off as if it was nothing. </p>
<p>“So, I’ll meet you later tonight?” he asked.</p>
<p>Louis nodded swiftly and gave him another sweet smile. He swore this boy was going to be the death of him. He waited until Louis finally entered his house before leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, Harry and his mum arrived in front of the Tomlinsons’ house. He helped his mum to carry the mini tray of desserts covered with a lid while walking next to her. Anne rang the bell and they waited for a few seconds after hearing a shout of ‘coming’. The door opened and there Louis was, in his lilac sweater that looked kinda big on him but he still managed to make it look perfect. He gave them a big smile and greeted them politely.</p>
<p>“Hi Anne! Hello Harry! Please come in.”</p>
<p>“Hello, sweetie. How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m good, Anne, thank you. You?”</p>
<p>“I’m also good, Louis, and now that Harry is here I’m more than grateful.” That made Louis slide his gaze towards the tall lad. Harry was staring intensely at him and he returned the attention with a shy smile, a pretty blush gracing his cheeks. </p>
<p>He escorted the family into the regular bungalow that he called home. It felt homey with a hint of delicious homemade cooking smell filling around the house. Jay took her apron off before coming out from the kitchen to acknowledge their guests.</p>
<p>“Good evening Anne and oh my god, Harry! You’re here finally! Come, come sit on the sofa while we wait for the food to be done.” </p>
<p>Louis took the tray of desserts from Harry and disappeared into the kitchen to prepare the table. Anne and Jay talked for a bit with Harry answering Jay when she shot him some work related questions before Louis came to inform them that the dinner was ready. They took their seats, the moms sitting next to each other, facing Louis and Harry. They ate their meals in comfortable silence for the whole time except for some little conversations in between. </p>
<p>“So Harry, how is it working as a lawyer? Do you enjoy it so far?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm, it’s great honestly. I love what I am doing. The company that I am currently working with really prioritizes professionalism and I feel so comfortable working there. What about you and Louis?”</p>
<p>“Well I can’t really say I have a current profession but Louis does, tell him about it honey.” Every set of eyes were fixed on Louis, who was squirming in his place, not really used to all attention on him. </p>
<p>“A-as you know Harry, we met the other day at my flower shop so I’m a full time florist.” Harry gave him a curt nod, a sign that he is listening.</p>
<p>“Do you enjoy being a florist?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes I really do. I’d give my full commitment to the shop if I can. I really have a strong infatuation towards gardening since I was a kid and that’s what brought me here now.” Harry paid close attention to every single word that came out from his mouth. Something about Louis’ high voice that was raspy but also sounded soft at the same time was really intriguing and Harry wished he would never stop speaking. <em> God. </em></p>
<p>“Well, you know what Harry, since you’re gonna be here for another month or two I really think you should go and help Louis at his shop,” Anne said casually. Jay nodded, agreeing with her friend. </p>
<p>Louis, on the other hand, shook his head quickly. “Oh no no, Harry you don’t have to do that, it'll be too much trouble.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, Harry here wouldn’t mind.”</p>
<p>“That’s right, besides I don’t really have anything to do during my vacation besides some simple online work and I’d probably be bored in the house with just Mum being there.”</p>
<p>“Hey, now that's not funny, young man.” All of them chuckled at Anne before continuing with their meals.</p>
<p>After they were done, Louis brought Harry to the backyard since their mums decided to have some friend “alone” time. Harry just rolled his eyes when they were being shooed away while Louis laughed silently. </p>
<p>Louis suggested that he take Harry to see his garden where he grows all the flowers he sells in the shop and Harry agreed. They walked along Louis and his mum’s big and organized garden while Louis told Harry the names of the flowers. The starry night engulfed the both of them and soon they were lost into the beauty of the colourful and simple greenery. They could see the flashing fireflies adding the merriness into their surroundings with their magical glow and Harry wished he could capture the pleasant sight in front of him so he could print the picture and hang it onto the walls of his house.</p>
<p>“You know, I really admire your passion for flowers. It feels like you were born with a complete knowledge of plants and flowers while I still could not differentiate between peonies and bougainvillea.” They both laughed at Harry’s statement.</p>
<p>“Well honestly thanks to my mum and her interest in flowers, she taught me all about them from the first day she brought me to a botanical garden. I eventually fell in love with their striking and pastel colours, along with how the sweet or natural scent really attracted me to find out more about these magical creatures.” They stopped to sit at the tiny wooden bench that Louis put at the corner of the garden. They breathed in the fresh night air mixed with the hint of flowery smell coming from the garden. </p>
<p>They talked for a little bit, Harry finding himself lulled into a state of bliss by the comforting sounds of Louis’ voice when he’s either talking or letting out a small pleasing sigh due to the fresh air. The bright rays of moonlight streaked directly onto Louis’ face and Harry couldn’t help but admire the boy’s beauty again. </p>
<p>The way his cute button nose edges perfectly on both sides, connecting the fairness of his sun-kissed skin with his perfectly carved cheekbones that would look even more prominent when he smiled were just so intriguing. His lips, oh, when he talked, there were just so many visuals and shapes formed but Harry can remember all of them, his shy upper lip might be the thinnest lip someone could ever have but Louis still managed to make them look like the most kissable lips he’s ever seen. His eyes were bluer than the skies on a sunny day and the blue ocean with no tides. His caramel hair looked so soft and shiny at the same time. It was like Louis had been blessed with a generous amount of magical sparks by the angels above. It’s the way he spoke, moved, and <em> smiled </em> that captured Harry’s attention and there’s only one word that he could use to describe the small boy right now, <em> perfect. </em></p>
<p>“Harry? Are you zoning out again? Harry?!” He startled at the sudden touch on his broad shoulder. “Oh, I-I’m sorry.” Louis let out a small giggle at Harry’s panicked face.</p>
<p>“What is it with you always zoning out when I’m talking? Was the topic that boring?” Louis pouted cutely and Harry just wanted to kiss him and never let go. </p>
<p>“No! I swear it wasn’t boring. It’s just, you…”</p>
<p>“Me? Oh I-I am boring?”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes widened at the sight of Louis frowning and when he saw his eyes started to get glassy and his face was one second from crumpling, he grabbed the boy’s face and quickly thumbed away the tears that were threatening to fall down.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, no, babe! I’ve never said that! Don’t cry, please. I promise I enjoyed listening to you. What I was going to say is that you look so lovely when you talk that’s why I kinda zoned out, okay?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Harry relaxed when Louis seemed to process Harry’s words. He cooed when Louis turned his gaze onto his laps and when his cheeks started to redden into a lovely shade of crimson red. The source of light from the moon made his blush look even more noticeable.</p>
<p>“I-Im sorry. I just, I was never good with talking to new people so I’m not really sure about your impression on me.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I get it. Don’t worry, Lou, I swear you were so good. You don’t have to care about my impression by the way, what’s important is that you feel confident when you speak.” </p>
<p>“Lou?”</p>
<p>“Uh, well I thought it was cute so… can I call you that?” Louis just nodded timidly at him and Harry returned with a satisfied smile. They started to get up and entered the house when Anne called for Harry, telling him that they were going home. The Tomlinsons walked their guests to the front door, bidding each other goodbye and making a promise to come again during another free time. </p>
<p>Harry kissed Jay’s cheek and gave her a friendly hug before turning towards Louis who was covering his mouth while laughing at Anne’s joke. He looked at Harry and again, smiling sweetly at him. Anne backed away to go start her car as Harry softly grabbed Louis’ dainty hand and gently kissed the back of it. </p>
<p>Louis’ eyes widened in shock but Harry was grateful to see the flustered look appear on the boy’s face. Louis ducked his head in embarrassment when he realized his mum was watching them with a knowing smile. Honestly, he already lost count of how many times he’s blushed that day but it wasn’t his fault that Harry kept being cheeky and gentle around him. </p>
<p>“Goodbye, Louis. Have a lovely night. I’ll see you again,” Harry spoke oh so softly to him with a deep voice and intense gaze that made Louis just want to jump on him and kiss him senseless while being held in his strong arms. </p>
<p>“Bye Harry, you too.”</p>
<p>Harry walked towards his awaiting mom and turned to wave at Louis one last time before entering the car. Louis and his mum returned to the house after the Styles’ car was out of their sight. Louis felt all giddy inside and couldn’t stop smiling even though he tried to but with his mom teasing him all the way to upstairs, it was hard to forget about those fluttering butterflies creeping up against his tummy when the thoughts of a certain tall, bulky, and handsome guy with a set of captivating green eyes showing some sort of attraction towards him came to mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next bright sunny day, Louis was found sitting in the middle of his flower shop, hands skilfully decorating a dozen of flower crowns for one of his customers who was going to have a birthday party for his daughter. He told him that they were going for a magical theme, hence the flower crowns. </p>
<p>Louis absolutely loved and was always very good at making them since he was a kid, but that was the one thing that his mum didn't teach him. He actually self – taught himself to make them with the simplest materials he could manage to get during that time: old cuprum coils that he found at the back of the store inside of their house and some flowers from the garden. </p>
<p>He was so focused on making them look perfect and comfortable for the kids to wear that he didn’t even notice the sound of bells chiming, signaling someone has entered the shop. </p>
<p>Harry looked around the spacey flower shop and smiled when he spotted the blue eyed beauty on the floor. He didn’t think that Louis knew about his attendance, being so caught up with his work that he didn’t even glance up to the foreign individual inside his shop so Harry decided to keep silent and just admire the lovely view in front of him. </p>
<p>Louis was wearing a small waist cut white blouse, tucked in his every day slacks and on top of them was a pastel yellow apron matched with the little ribbon attached to his hair clip that he put on his head, preventing his soft fringe from getting messy. The look of concentration on his face was probably the cutest facial expression someone could ever make but then again, it was Louis and everything about him is cute. He carefully arranged the fake flower petals on the woody string before attaching them with a hot glue gun. Harry also admired all of his works, honestly Louis was really talented and it’s like he was born to live among flowers all his life. The thought brought a fond smile onto Harry’s lips.  </p>
<p>Last night after their short and private session of getting to know each other in the Tomlinsons’ garden, Harry went back home with the biggest smile he’s worn in a while, even Anne was looking at him weirdly. He was grateful that she didn’t question on it. </p>
<p>It’s been years since Harry last romantically involved with someone. He dated a girl from his university briefly but eventually things just didn’t work out between them and they decided that they were better off friends. Ever since then, he hadn’t really been keen on finding a partner and just wanted to focus on his studies and job. </p>
<p>However, it seemed like everything had changed when he met Louis in this same shop a few days ago. The feelings of neediness and wanting to have someone to adore and take care of all came rushing back inside him. He couldn’t deny the fact that he really liked how Louis seemed like the sweetest boy he’s ever met. Something about the pretty boy had triggered the loneliness he didn’t know he had and now wanted to change. He knew he felt something towards Louis, either infatuation or adoration or maybe both, he didn’t know. But he’s determined to attract Louis’ attention no matter what it'll take. </p>
<p>It’s been 5 minutes since he came inside the shop and Louis had yet to notice his presence. So, he decided to announce his presence. “Hey Lou, good morning to you!”</p>
<p>The blue eyed beauty snapped his head so fast that Harry was afraid that he might break his neck. His eyes lighted up at the sight of Harry. “Harry! Hi, good morning to you too!” He stood up from his place to give Harry a hug, a friendly one of course. Harry returned the hug by engulfing the tiny boy in his arms, smelling the sweet scent of honeysuckles in his smooth neck, mixed with the fruity scent of his soft hair. He thought he got lost in the pleasant whiff for a while until Louis pulled away from him slowly. </p>
<p>“Oh, s-sorry. I just love cuddles so much and that’s how usually I greet people that I know.” </p>
<p>Louis looked embarrassed and he was rubbing the back of his head bashfully while pursing his lips sheepishly. God, he looked so tiny and cute and Harry just wanted to grab his little face so he could kiss the boy all over until he told him to stop. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, Lou. I love hugging you. You’re so small,” he murmurs fondly.</p>
<p>Louis frowned at that. “I’m not small…”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are. Don’t even try to deny it.” </p>
<p><em> “Fine </em>,” Louis huffed and let Harry win with his delusions. “Not to sound rude, but why are you here?” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I’m decorating my room for a bit so I’d like to have a plant corner in there, you know, for better oxygen? Yes, <em> that </em> and I also don’t want it to be all green because I’m not a geek nor a hippie so I need to put some flowers there. The problem is I’m not really sure what kind of flowers I should get.” Was he rambling? He saw Louis giggle and <em> god, yes he was.  </em></p>
<p>“Hmm I see, so what’s the theme for your room?”</p>
<p>“Probably natural? It’s basically full of white furniture and decor except for my bed which is blue.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing, I actually have some suitable flowers for bedrooms. Wait, let me grab the catalogue.” Harry waited for Louis at the counter. To be honest, he didn’t really need flowers in his bedroom, <em> hell </em>, he wasn’t even decorating his room. It was just an excuse that he used to meet Louis but since he seemed so eager to recommend Harry the flowers, he’ll probably at least try to clean up his room so he can make a simple plant corner just for Louis’ flowers. </p>
<p>“So, I’d recommend for you to get either Peach Lily or Gardenia... or maybe both? Only if you want your plant corner to look brighter.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes sure, I’ll go with anything that came out from your mouth, Mr. Flower Professional.” </p>
<p>Louis rolled his eyes fondly at him. He packed the flowers along with two tiny pots and Harry paid for it. He didn’t want to leave yet, so he asked if Louis needed any help. </p>
<p>“Not for now, but later I’m gonna have to carry those big vases out there inside so I can polish them. But it’s okay I could always ask that guy from the next shop to help me.” At that Harry frowned. Why would Louis want help from some unknown guy when he already got Harry here?</p>
<p>“What if I stay here and help you instead? You don’t have to ask that guy,” Harry rolled his eyes bitterly but that went unnoticed by Louis. </p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t have to do that, it’ll trouble you.”</p>
<p>“No! Of course not. I’m happy to help,” Harry insists. </p>
<p>“Okay, if you’ve decided to be so kind today.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled at Louis’ joke. </p>
<p>They spent the day running the shop together. Harry helped to sweep the floor while Louis attended to customers, sometimes stealing glances from each other. At the end of the day, they closed the shop and started to go home. Harry offered to drive Louis home since the boy walked to the shop this morning. </p>
<p>At first, Louis politely declined because, like always, the sweetheart didn’t want to trouble anyone but Harry convinced him that he would never feel burdened when it came to Louis. The boy just blushed before agreeing to ride home with Harry. The taller lad might have pumped his fist triumphantly into the air after closing the front passenger door for Louis but no one needed to know. </p>
<p>They sat in comfortable silence in the car while listening to the radio. The windows were open, the inviting night breeze gently fanning across both of their faces, lulling Louis who’s already tired from all the works today into a docile state. </p>
<p>He leaned his head against the window, enjoying the view of Doncaster’s empty streets at night. What he didn’t realize was that the exposed skin of his neck had completely distracted someone’s focus while driving. Yes, Harry was practically drooling at the sight of the milky skin between Louis’ throat and shoulder. </p>
<p><em>God, why did Louis have to look like an angel, </em>he mused frustratedly. He subtly swallowed the saliva that was threatening to come out from his mouth and tried to focus on his driving. He’d been thinking of asking Louis out, but he’s afraid of getting rejected. But then again, it’s now or never. All he’s gotta do is ask. If Louis declines he’s surely going to do it politely and will try not to embarrass Harry. Yes, that’s how sweet and kind he is. </p>
<p>“Louis, are you free this weekend?”</p>
<p>“Yes, got nothing to do besides watering my plants in the morning. Why?”</p>
<p>Harry was so nervous but he needed to endure it for Louis. He wanted to be serious with him, probably ask him to be his boyfriend someday or something but he just knew that he wanted to spend more and more time with the small lad. He’s undeniably so sweet, thoughtful, courteous, and selfless and Harry admired everything about him both physically and mentally. </p>
<p>“Would you like to go on... a date with me?” he asks tentatively. The whole car fell into a sudden silence. </p>
<p>Louis looked tense but not in an uncomfortable way, his eyes widened and his tiny frame rigid in his seat. The familiar shades of crimson red started to appear on his cheeks, spreading across his face and neck. His lips trembled shyly causing him to stutter. “W-why?” </p>
<p>Harry furrowed his eyebrows in displeasure and incredulousness.</p>
<p>“Well, I think you’re smart and pretty. You’re also such a sweetheart and I kinda want the both of us to get closer. I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to, I’d totally get it,” Harry explained while looking directly into those beautiful blue eyes of Louis’, shining brightly when they reflected the beam of moonlight in the dark car. Louis’ blush got darker and when he started to smile, Harry knew he’s already won. </p>
<p>“Then, yes. Thank you, Harry, no one’s ever given me such a lovely compliment before. Where’re you going to take me though?”</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise, babe.” Harry grinned when he received a fond eye roll in reply.</p>
<p>“Okay, then. I’ll go on a date with you.” For the second time that night Harry did a fist pump except this time, Louis saw it and he let out an adorable giggle that made Harry feel something warm in his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throughout the whole week, Harry came to help Louis at the shop every day. Louis was so thankful that he now had someone to keep him company during those boring periods when there were no customers. He knew that he and Harry were definitely on something more than friends terms now, but neither one of them wanted to address anything about it yet. </p>
<p>Deep down in his little heart, he also wanted something to happen between them. The taller guy had treated him with nothing but gentle kindness and tenderness and Louis knew that this tiny crush that he had on Harry could soon turn into something more if Harry kept up that charming energy on him. </p>
<p>Of course he always felt like he was taking advantage of Harry’s kindness when he came to assist him at the shop but then all the guilty feelings would disappear when Harry sincerely reassured him that he was the one who wanted to help Louis because he had nothing to do at home besides wanting to spend more time with Louis. He had always succeeded in making Louis feel at ease and safe and validated whenever something was bothering him. </p>
<p>Not to mention, Harry’s well-built physical features and strong dominant eyes had always been something that Louis wanted in guys. </p>
<p>They made a promise to meet each other at 5pm where Harry will be picking Louis up at his house. Louis was currently stressing out to choose the perfect outfit for his first ever date. He laid down all of his favourite and cutest outfits on the bed while he’s standing in front of it, one finger under his chin, pouting and thinking whether he will look good in any of them or not. </p>
<p>It was probably because of his loud dramatic sigh that Jay was now at his bedroom door. She smiled fondly at her little boy who was obviously nervous about going on his first date with Harry. Jay was so happy when Louis came home that night and told her about Harry asking him out. She might’ve seen it coming, seeing as the lad was all over her son trying to get his attention. She was relieved that Louis’ first (probably) boyfriend is going to be her bestfriend’s son and she just hoped everything will turn out okay for the both of them. </p>
<p>“Darling, why do you look so anxious? Aren’t you excited for the date?” she asks carefully, eyes widening in concern. </p>
<p>Louis looked at her with watery eyes and she cooed at him before rushing to give him a cuddle. </p>
<p>“Mommy, I-I don’t know what to wear. I just want to look good and pretty for Harry,” he whimpered.</p>
<p>Jay shushed him and tried to thumb away his tears soothingly. </p>
<p>“My baby, you are already so pretty, trust me. You’d look good in anything, please don’t cry. Here, let me help you to get dressed.” Jay helped him to choose a suitable outfit and did his hair into a nice fluffy fringe. She let him put on light makeup on his own, a little mascara and a swift brush of lip gloss across his lips. </p>
<p>“All done, baby. Le-“</p>
<p>
  <em> Ring. </em>
</p>
<p>Louis shuddered at the sound of the house doorbell. <em> That must be Harry. </em> </p>
<p>“Oh, just in time! Come on, Louis.” </p>
<p>Louis grabbed his mum’s comforting hand while they walked downstairs to meet Harry. She kept smiling reassuringly at him and telling him that everything was going to be alright. Louis calmed down a little and he thanked his mum for her encouragement. </p>
<p>After giving him the last hug and kissing him on the head, she left him to open the door for Harry and went upstairs. She wanted to give them the privacy they need. </p>
<p>Louis opened the front door with a trembling hand and was greeted with a sight of handsome Harry in his stylish ray-bans, typical Harry Styles patterned shirt that was buttoned halfway, black skinny jeans, and a pair of brown scuffed up boots. He also had a gorgeous wine red rose that was beautifully decorated with a sheer ribbon in his hand. The look on Harry’s face made Louis feel even more nervous since he had yet to say anything about his little outfit or makeup. “Louis, w-wow, you look…so amazing. Your outfit is really lovely, baby.” The term of endearment accidentally slipped out from his mouth but Harry didn’t really care. Not when Louis was standing so delicately in front of him with both of his hands behind his back shyly, subtly showing off his gorgeous makeup and little outfit. <em> God, his outfit </em>. </p>
<p>It was a cropped yellow crew neck that matched the little sunflower hair clip in his hair, paired with tight light washed jeans and white vans. He even put on a pair of white socks with printed floral patterns on them. He looked so endearing and beautiful and Harry just wanted to kiss him right there, right now. Louis ducked his head shyly at the compliments and secretly wondered when would Harry get tired of being so nice to him?</p>
<p>“Uh, I almost forgot. This is for you. Red rose, for a red blushy boy like you.” Harry gave him a cheeky wink and smirked, causing Louis to burst into laughter. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Harry. This is such a nice gesture,” he whispers shyly.</p>
<p>Harry smiled and held out his right arm for Louis to grab. “Let’s go, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>Louis put the rose in the little vase on the shoes cupboard before grabbing Harry’s big arm with both of his hands, feeling like he was cuddling Harry’s arm and he couldn’t be happier about it. Harry opened the front passenger door for Louis and let him sit comfortably before closing the door gently and going around to get into the driver’s seat. </p>
<p>He glanced at Louis to make sure he buckled up his seatbelt before igniting the engine of the car. They sang along to the music that came out from the radio and once again Harry was awed at how beautiful Louis’ voice is. The way he hit those high notes and knew the perfect tones to deliver at certain parts of the songs amazed Harry. <em> How the fuck can someone be so perfect? </em></p>
<p>“You’ve got an amazing voice, Lou.” Louis who was lost in the music abruptly stopped singing and bit his lips embarrassedly. Oh how Harry wished he didn’t speak so he could just continue singing and blessing his ears. About 5 kilometers away from their destination, Harry stopped his car at the side of the road causing Louis to look at him with a confused expression.</p>
<p>“So, like I said this date is going to be a surprise and I need to cover your eyes before we get there. Are you okay with that?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, what did you do?” </p>
<p>“Mhmm, won’t tell or it’ll ruin my surprise.”</p>
<p>“Oh c’mon, Harry please…” Louis urged.</p>
<p>Harry looked away from Louis because he knew if he kept looking at him, he’d fall for his little begging. “Nope, not yet, sweetheart. Now, will you allow me to cover your eyes or not?” </p>
<p>Louis huffed dejectedly while crossing his arms. “Fine.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled and pinched his cheek to bring a smile on his face and thankfully it worked. </p>
<p>“There’s my sweet Louis. Alright, I’m going to put this blindfold on you and you’re going to tell me if it’s too tight or too loose, okay?” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Louis pursed his lips when Harry was tying the blindfold on him making him even more desperate to grab his little face and kiss him in the heated car. But he said to himself to get a grip so he wouldn’t ruin anything. </p>
<p>“Done, are you comfortable? Please tell me if you aren’t.”</p>
<p>“It’s perfect, H.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” </p>
<p>Louis sighed dramatically at Harry’s extra concern. “I am perfectly comfortable and can’t see a thing right now, Harry Styles. Now, drive please. I can’t wait to see the surprise.” </p>
<p>Harry shook his head fondly at his cute little demanding and continued to drive.</p>
<p>When they arrived at their destination, Harry parked the car at some point and got out to open the door for Louis. He slowly grabbed Louis’ hands and helped him to get up from his seat, carefully guiding him to the entrance before asking the boy’s permission to lift up his blindfold. Louis nodded eagerly causing Harry to chuckle before loosening the blindfold at the back of his head. Louis took a look at their surroundings and when he realized where they were, his eyes lit up and he gave Harry the biggest smile.</p>
<p>“A meadow?” he breathed, eyes bright with happiness.</p>
<p>Harry nodded and gently grabbed the boy’s hand so he could follow him. He brought Louis to a corner that was slightly hidden by a few flowery bushes, near a lake. Louis gasped and covered his mouth with his dainty hand when he saw what’s in front of him. There was a large checkered picnic blanket with a wooden basket filled with foods and drinks, a radio and the tree that was above the spot was decorated with several strings of fairy lights creating a small little haven. “H-harry… this is so beautiful! Oh my, did you do this?” Louis gushed. </p>
<p>Harry was so relieved once he saw the hint of happiness on Louis’ face. “Yeah, I did. Prepared this before I came to pick you up just now.” He wasn’t expecting the sudden hugs but did he love the way Louis showed his gratitude? <em> Yes, very. </em> Louis wrapped both of his arms around the taller guy’s neck and hid his face in the area. Harry was so sure that he was standing on the tip of his toes. </p>
<p>“Harry! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I really appreciate this.” </p>
<p>Harry returned the hug and pulled Louis with him to the picnic set up after they finally let go of each other. </p>
<p>He let Louis sit on the saggy bean bag he brought from home and start to bring out everything from the basket. Louis being a thoughtful sweetheart he was offered to help but Harry didn’t let him, saying ‘today is all about Louis’ and that he wanted to treat him like a prince. </p>
<p>Louis giggled at how cute Harry was being with him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in which Harry really appreciated. They started to eat while gazing throughout the verdant field that was sparsely covered with shrubs and lush grass. They leaned against each other for a needed amount of comfort and changed their position at some points to get rid of the annoying body cramps. </p>
<p>It was almost 7pm when the sun began to set, distributing the light across the sky and causing the smog of clouds to get thinner while the crisp circle in the coral sky sent the quivering path across the water in the lake. Louis was currently letting his head to fall on Harry’s broad shoulder, smiling at the heavenly sight of dusk in front of him. His fingers were itching to hold his personal journal and jot down every specific detail of the beautiful sight while appreciating God's creation. </p>
<p>He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize the shivering his body unleashed due to the cold breeze of the meadow. Harry who hadn’t been paying attention to anything else other than Louis noticed the natural reaction that came out from his little date. He instantly wrapped protective arms around Louis’ tiny frame to transmit the warm of his body onto him, wanting the boy to feel completely comfortable. </p>
<p>“It’s so pretty here, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm, very, baby.” Harry agreed with him although in his context, the pretty one here is the boy next to him. Harry kept admiring the beauty that he wanted to call his, he wanted to adore his unique personality, cherish every moment that he gets to spend with him, worship the elegant features gifted by the Aphrodite to him, and give Louis everything he needs. He knew sooner or later he was going to fall for Louis but for now, he just wanted to make sure that both of them were in the same state. It’s only been 2 weeks since they first met but something about Louis got Harry addictively hypnotized with him and the more they talk, the stronger the enthusiasm inside him to make Louis his. </p>
<p>“Louis?”</p>
<p>“Harry?” Louis looked up at him, lifting his gaze along with the long cursive eyelashes that were cascading his perfectly sculpted cheekbones. Something about Louis playfully mocking Harry’s inquisitive tone warmed his heart. It felt good to know that Louis, the shy boy who refused to talk with strangers other than his customers was completely comfortable with him. </p>
<p>“I know that we’ve only known each other for two weeks but, I’m not sure if you noticed or not but these past two weeks, we spent a lot of time together and I couldn’t help but admire every single thing about you. I’m actually quite…into you.” Harry looked down after the sudden confession, scared of what Louis’ reaction would be. He wasn’t planning on saying such things, but the way Louis was looking at him had him feeling reverent and devoted  and at that moment he was so sure to just pour out all of his emotions to the angel boy. </p>
<p>He heard a tiny gasp come out from Louis before a beat of pregnant silence. The only sound that can be heard was the rowdy chirps of cranes flying across the meadow, emigrating from one place to another. </p>
<p>“H-harry, look at me please.” Louis’ soft pleas glided swiftly into Harry’s ear making him want to hoist him up and run across the meadow so that he can listen to another chorus of pleas from Louis asking to be put down. Louis grabbed the palm of his hand and put it on his fleshy thigh and Harry just wanted to grip it, so tight that he’d leave an imprint in his wake. Harry turned his head to look at the meek smile on Louis’ little face, the familiar shades of red having already formed on both of his squishy cheeks. Louis looked into his eyes, piercing blue eyes captivating Harry’s that were already filled with sweet dreams that of course, all involved Louis. </p>
<p>“Harry, I’m actually quite into you too. I like you a lot.” The goofy grin appeared on Harry’s face when he saw Louis trying to avoid looking directly into his eyes. He put his finger under Louis’ chin, coordinating him to look up at Harry so he can spill every emotion he’d been feeling inside. The magical view of the meadow was long forgotten, the dark sky had completely swallowed every bit of the Sun’s bloody strike and was adorned by a complete set of night’s rulers, big pearly Luna moon reflecting lights to the whole universe escorted by the sparkly constellation of stars that were blanketing the earth. The striking ray of moonlight that was highlighting the details on Louis’ face reminded him of the night they spent together in the Tomlinsons’ garden. The night when these glittery giddy feelings started to concrete themselves inside both of their hearts. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you feel the same, doll. God, I was so scared that you didn’t and I’d look so stupid and it’d be embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“Harry, no please don’t say that. Why wouldn’t I like you? You’ve been nothing but kind to me.”</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” Harry murmurs reverently.</p>
<p>Louis widened his little grin and gave Harry an addictive little kiss on his cheek before the green eyed lad who was already swooning over the boy with maximum level of adoration did the same on the peak of Louis’ nose.  </p>
<p>“Let me take you home, kitten,” Harry whispered. He helped Louis to stand up and they started to clean the spot before making their way back to the car. Harry intentionally drove at the slowest speed he could, wasting time so he could talk to Louis. Their conversation was filled with compliments and giggles, mostly elicited from Louis due to Harry’s dumb jokes and stories. Harry slowed the car when they were at the front of Louis’ house. He pulled the handbrake before grasping Louis' soft hand and caressed it with his thumb. They looked at each other smiling before laughter erupted from their mouth, soft and quiet but still so joyful. </p>
<p>“Tonight was really perfect, H. Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>“No need to thank me, little cherub. I absolutely love spending time with you. Looking forward to another date.”</p>
<p>“Another?”</p>
<p>“Only if you want.” Louis pursed his lips, heart fluttered at the flirty wink he received along with an invitation for a second date. “Sure, wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he breathed. </p>
<p>Letting out a jagged exhale, Harry squeezed his little date’s hand, not wanting for this night to end. “Can I kiss you?” </p>
<p>The shy boy nodded slowly causing Harry to lean in awkwardly due to the barrier of the center console between them. Louis closed his eyes, thick eyelashes swinging underneath his petal-shaped eyelids as if they were protecting the thin layers that were covering the sapphire lenses. </p>
<p>Everything about Louis is so delicate that Harry’s afraid if he might crush the boy once his lips landed on him. He had wanted to kiss him since they first met at the cute flower shop Louis owned, when he swiftly slid the point of his tongue over his bottom lip, wetting it before raising his voice to grab Harry’s attention when he was busy mentally drooling over the holy sight of the beauty standing in front of him. He also wanted to kiss him when Louis stuck out his tongue playfully at him while they were shopping at the grocery store, and when he was searching for a particular ingredient but couldn’t find it so his eyebrows furrowed, lips looked sinfully red due to Louis biting them harshly, a habit that he claimed he always did when he was distracted. And he wanted to kiss him when they were at the garden, the silence of the night giving them the perfect intimate moment mixed with intense feelings while they were looking into each other’s impenetrable eyes. </p>
<p>He closed the gap between them at the sudden rise of temperature in the initially cold car due to a broken heater. He can feel the little shudder from Louis the moment his lips touched the boy’s and <em> god. </em>He never knew how it felt to kiss an angel but he was sure it’d feel exactly like this. Just like when you continuously push stalks of roses into a sponge for a flower bouquet, their lips were smoothly pushed into each other, perfectly moulded together tasting the cranberry juice they had for their little picnic that evening. </p>
<p>They initially started with an innocent kiss, both being shy and Louis being so inexperienced in this, but then Louis relaxed, surrendering to Harry’s caring and tender passion. Their lips parted, tongues sliding together.  Both of Harry’s big palms were almost covering Louis’ little face while the smaller boy was keeping his dainty hands on Harry’s broad shoulders, squeezing here and there when he tried to surpass the tension that was suffocating him, but in a <em> good </em>way. Louis felt safe and treasured in Harry’s hands- it was the best feeling. </p>
<p>Harry swallowed Louis’ tiny gasps when he bit down on his bottom lip gently, soft fringe falling onto his forehead and tickling Harry’s cheeks but that’s the last thing he could care about. Their minds were clouded with feelings, lust and attraction for each other so strong that if there was an earthquake happening, they just wouldn’t care. </p>
<p>They didn’t stop kissing until Louis had to pull away to take a breath. A glistening string of saliva was the only thing that connected them before both of them started to breathe heavily onto each other’s faces. </p>
<p>“That was… amazing,” Harry breathed.</p>
<p>“Mhmm, so perfect for my first kiss.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Harry’s eyes widened in horror. He didn’t just take Louis’ kiss virginity, did he? He didn’t think he deserved that.</p>
<p>“What?” Louis asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Your first kiss?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, why? Was I bad?”</p>
<p>“No, no, God no, Louis. You were perfect, you were so, so good, baby. Oh my god, I just can’t believe I’m your first kiss,” Harry praised, feeling his heart swell with affection. “I’m honored.”</p>
<p>Louis giggled softly before giving Harry one last quick kiss. He opened the door of Harry’s car before getting out. He crouched down on his knees to face Harry through the window, smiling. “I’ll see you again tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll come to pick you up, baby, don’t worry. I’ll miss you.” </p>
<p>Louis blushed for the hundredth time that day. “I’ll miss you too, H. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, angel. Sleep tight.” </p>
<p>Louis waited until Harry drove off and disappeared into another direction before entering his home. His mum was waiting for him at the sofa, just as expected. She gave him a knowing smile at his blushing face before hugging his little boy, listening to every single detail about his first little date, relieved that her boy looked so happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis and Harry spent a lot more time together after their little date night. Be it at Louis’ flower shop where Harry brought his laptop to finish paperwork or do some light research, while accompanying Louis and bringing lunch for the both of them, or going for their little rides with Harry’s mum’s car either in the sensuous evenings or milky nights. </p>
<p>They also shared a lot of cuddles in each other’s rooms, intertwining hands and bodies with full stomachs after having boxes of take outs from the local restaurants. And kisses? Every quick little peck and passionate snogging sessions they’ve had together were like the catalysts in their growing relationship, speeding it up into a steady pattern, so fast but also nothing to worry about. </p>
<p>It’s like they were trying to take everything slow, savoring every honey coated memory that evoked smiles to both of their faces but at the same time everything that they do seemed like to escalate so fast due to synchronization and chemistry they had. The growing heat between those two was turning into something intimately profound, splashed with a dazzling rainbow that added the sparkles into their own little world. </p>
<p>Louis made Harry <em> happy, </em> and vice versa. He started to become more open to the green eyed lad, telling him about his enthusiasm in writing. He even showed him some of his works; poems, short stories, and some lyrics that he wrote since the past few years. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Lou baby, these are so amazing, oh god. You’re literally a vocabulary and prose genius! How can someone be so perfect?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Stop it, Harry. They’re not even that good,” Louis had brushed off, cheeks flushed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No, don’t you ever think that. Your writing, every single detail of it is so beautiful. I could read them all day, trust me. Why don’t you try to sell it to local newspapers or something? You could, like, expand your hobby into something that could benefit you financially along with sentimentally.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t know I’m just... I don’t think they can reach the level of revelation I guess. I mean, look. I’m just an ordinary person who writes secretly, and I don’t have a strong base of fundamentals for all that stuff. So, I think it’s better if I keep doing this covertly and keep writing just for fun,” Louis explained expressively trying to mask the disappointment on his face.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Harry knew deep down Louis would love to further the forte he had. It was just he’s really good at this, and Harry would do anything for Louis to achieve what he had dreamed of for so long. </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Little cherub, I’m not trying to push you or anything but I hope you know that the reason why I’m feeling so adamant in asking you to at least try is because of </em> <b> <em>you.</em> </b> <em> You’re the reason why all of these masterpieces exist, you have the skills and the want to endure the odds of exposing your works to people. I assure you nothing will be harmed if you at least try to reach out for the publication company. I’ll even help you through it. Think about it, baby,” Harry said gently.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Louis looked at him with hopeful eyes that showed trust and adoration and it was making Harry weak on the knees. They were currently on Louis’ bed, papers filled with lines and English lexicons that were the written proofs of Louis’ hidden talent, along with his writing blog displayed on his laptop screen on Harry’s lap. Louis let out a big sigh and dropped his head on Harry’s shoulder, little arms slinging curling halfway around his firm torso. Harry put a few kisses on his head, fingers running through his soft feathery hair, smelling like a full house strawberry garden due to his shampoo.  </em>
</p>
<p><em> “I’ll think about it then, H. Thank you.” He surged forward to give Harry a kiss on the lips and they spent the night cuddling and kissing and just </em> <b> <em>touching.</em> </b> </p>
<p>It had been almost a month now and everything was still running perfectly smooth between them. Neither one of them has declared the silent question about their current status. Of course, both of them knew that the amicable vibes going around them had confirmed the definite mutual feelings they had for each other. Harry had always made sure that Louis gets told how beautiful he was every day, and Louis had never forgotten to press his assuring kiss on Harry’s cheek, silently telling him that he would always be ready for when Harry wanted to spill the question. </p>
<p>They have each been longing for a turning point where they could finally put an official title to whatever they were having but none of them were brave enough to do it first. Whether it was their own insecurities or doubts of not being enough for the other person, it definitely had nothing to do with lack of devotion. They were positive if they were to be a couple, they were going to do just fine. </p>
<p>They were at Louis’ shop, just like every other day except for the weather. It was a bit gloomy that day with harsh splashes of condensed water pouring down from the spacey sombre sky, hitting every single roof of houses in Doncaster. </p>
<p>It was already 4 o’clock in the evening, and only three customers had come into the shop. Louis was hemming a piece of cloth for a decoration for his newly designed flower bouquet when he heard a sound of a pen being harshly dropped on the floor. He looked up to see Harry was staring at his laptop, mouth fell down and jaw slackening.</p>
<p>“What the fuck...” Louis carefully put down his sewing kit and rushed to Harry’s side. </p>
<p>“Harry, what’s wrong?” He looked at the bright screen of Harry’s laptop and all he saw was a PDF file of Harry’s company but he couldn’t make out anything out of it. Harry snapped up his face, looking at Louis with alarmed eyes. </p>
<p>“Lou…I, I have to go back to London in two days,” he said slowly, sounding shocked. </p>
<p>That brought an instant distressed expression on Louis’ face as if he just saw a strike of blazing thunderbolt in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>“W-what, why so soon?” he asked, biting down a sudden onslaught of tears.</p>
<p>“Apparently the renovation is completely done, faster than they were expecting. Oh god.” Harry answered, facepalming.</p>
<p>Louis was shaking his head in disbelief, lips quivering and glistening eyes protruding the sad expression of his face. Harry quickly stood up from his seat, pulling Louis into his comforting embrace. He kept his hand at the back of Louis’ head, pressing his face to Harry’s chest. </p>
<p>“Shh, baby don’t cry please. I don’t like seeing you sad.”</p>
<p>“B-but you’re going away. You’re leaving me.” Louis sobbed loudly on the soft fabric of Harry’s cloth, wetting it. His small shoulders were shaking uncontrollably while he was grasping on Harry’s shirt for extra comfort. Harry hugged him even tighter but still gentle, not wanting to suffocate the boy. The sight of a very inconsolable Louis in his embrace was devastating, and it made him want to hit himself for revealing the stupid news to him. </p>
<p>“I know, I know angel. Don’t worry, everything will be alright,” he soothed.</p>
<p>Louis continued to cry while Harry pulled the both of them to the floor. He rested his back against the counter, pulling Louis’ petite frame on his lap. He spread Louis’ legs slowly, making them butterflied across Harry’s crossed legs. He pulled up Louis’ chin to look at him in the eyes. Deep down in his heart, he really wasn’t ready to leave this beautiful boy yet. It was obvious his little cherub was feeling upset as gut-wrenching sobs kept tearing through his chest, his petite frame wracked with an assault of weeps and clear salty liquid. It kind of surprised Harry at how much this has affected Louis, nevertheless he felt great about it. Not that he appreciated the smell of sadness running through his aura, but knowing that he meant something to Louis made him feel even more, <em> in love with him? </em>Maybe. Maybe he was already halfway in love with him. </p>
<p>He was halfway in love with him but now he had to leave. </p>
<p>“Louis, I know this is all so sudden. But, please trust me, we’re going to be okay. I’ll be visiting once in a while, we can write letters, or you can come to London.” </p>
<p>Louis stared at him with an unreadable expression, making Harry’s anxiety grow. </p>
<p>“It’s always easy to plan Harry, but what if something bad happens? What if you just forget me or you just won’t bother to come visit at all? You’re a very busy man, H. Things will be different and I don’t, I don’t want to sound selfish but I’m starting to need you so much. I need to see your face, I need to hear your voice, and I need you to exist in my daily routines. You’ve helped me to see things, and I can’t imagine how my life would be without you being here.” Louis’ breaths became shallow, releasing quick sniffles of anxiety and sad little hiccups. </p>
<p>Harry wanted to tell Louis that he was his best-self right now because of himself, not because of anyone else. Not even Harry. Louis was such a great and amazing sweet boy from the beginning, and he was going to make sure Louis is aware of that. </p>
<p>“Now, now, baby. Listen to me. I need you in my life too. I want to see your pretty face every day and not having to worry about you being away but you are a very independent person. You can achieve anything by yourself, I just know it. Look at all of your creations, you have run this shop all by yourself. Everything here is so organized and clean. Every single person that has come into this shop loves you. Isn’t that amazing? And let’s talk about how talented you are, your writings? Your love and passion for literature has really turned you into the most special person. God, I really admire you. I can’t even describe the amount of awe I have for you and your talents, angel.” Harry’s heart was full with the love and devotion he carried for the beauty. </p>
<p>Louis had his lips quivering shyly while his cheeks have a dusting of the most delectable rosy pink even though they were covered in tears. He silently thanked Harry before surging forward to kiss him and all of his senses unfurled as the taste of Louis’ sweet mouth nearly silenced all thoughts. The feeling of his small frame leaning on his chest as he wrapped his arms around Louis sent thousands shades of raw emotion in the way his little fingers curled around Harry’s curly hair. Harry basked into the appreciative kiss in the comforting silence of Louis’ flower shop, mixed with the variety of smells that came from every single scented flower while tantrums of thunder from the outside could be heard, symbolizing the only reason for the invisible melancholy string lingering in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the day before Harry needs to leave for London. They decided to make the most out of it by staying in at Harry’s house save for early in the morning when they went out for breakfast at the small little café somewhere in the middle of the town. </p>
<p>It was cozy and there weren’t as many people considering it was still early before they left.  They sat facing each other in the farthest booth that was hidden from people’s view, reveling in the warm atmosphere with a hint of cappuccino smell lingering in the air. </p>
<p>While waiting for their order, Harry held the both of Louis’ dainty hands while caressing the smooth skin, admiring his little love who was looking at him with such a fond expression. He lifted Louis’ little hand to press a little kiss on it, pleased when he received a happy giggle from the boy. They were really trying to forget about the dejected event that was approaching tomorrow by enjoying every little moment they had. They pulled away from each other when the waitress came to the table with a tray of their food, Louis’ banana pancakes, Harry’s harsh brown with poached eggs and a cup of coffee and tea. The bright morning ray that was scorching through the window next to their booth made everything seem tranquil and they ate in a pleasant silence. When they had finished, they walked back home since they thought of taking in the morning view of the town was a great idea. </p>
<p>They arrived in front of Harry’s house, seeing no car there meaning Anne has taken it to go spend the day with her friends. They entered the sturdy two-story residence and sat on the worn mustard-yellow couch in the living room. </p>
<p>“So, what do you want to do?”  </p>
<p>“As typical as it sounds, can we watch a movie, please?” Louis tilted his head while blinking his eyes repeatedly, letting the broom of his long eyelashes fluttered. </p>
<p>“Of course, sweetie. What do you want to watch?” </p>
<p>“I’m feeling like watching Disney all day, can we do that?” </p>
<p>“Anything you want, sweetheart.” Harry pecked him on the lips and ruffled his feathery hair before getting up to put on the movie.</p>
<p>So, they binge watched every kind of Disney movie from The Lion King to Pocahontas and from Bambi to The Little Mermaid for the whole day. They snuggled against each other, Harry’s thick blanket draped warmly on their tangled bodies. Harry actually ran upstairs to grab it when the end credits of Aladdin was rolling on the screen, afraid of missing the intro of the next movie. He might’ve fallen down while climbing up the stairs but he wasn’t going to tell Louis anything, knowing the boy will nag at him for not being careful. </p>
<p>Anne called in between informing that she’s staying at the women community house for the night, along with Jay since they are having ‘mums night’ with the ladies from the whole residence. After spending literally 11 hours in front of the TV without proper food except for a mug of hot chocolates with marshmallows and butter cookies, their empty stomachs started to grumble with gnawing emptiness signaling the hunger that needed to be nursed. </p>
<p>Harry took Louis’ hand, silently asking to accompany him to the kitchen to make food, making the boy grumped in annoyance due to being sickeningly famished but also because of the sudden lack of warmth from the plushy couch he has grown to love. Harry eventually pinched his soft cheek and tickled his side, making him giggle in gaiety. </p>
<p>“Stop it, weirdo!”</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t call me that, tiny.”</p>
<p>“Why not- Harry, stop!” his laughter only got louder despite the warnings.</p>
<p>“Because, I gave all the cute and pretty nicknames for you and you should do the same.” Harry seemed to almost stop tickling his little love until-</p>
<p>“Okay, okay fine, my handsome froggy! Would you stop tickling me, please……?”</p>
<p>“<em> Frog </em>, Louis?! Seriously?” Harry muttered, the tickles only getting faster until Louis harshly grabbed Harry’s face to kiss him, making him abruptly stop his movement. </p>
<p>They kissed slowly at first, teasing touches between the plumpest skin on their faces while having their eyes closed. Louis circled his arms around Harry’s neck, fingers connecting behind the rough skin of Harry’s nape and stood on his tippy toes due to the difference in height. </p>
<p>They kissed with a maximum amount of interest, heads fighting to push their partner when the both of them tried to put an aggressive pressure on one another once everything started to become heated. Harry gently pushed Louis, making him lay lax on the couch and choreographically followed down to be on top of him like there was a magnet between them. He put his palms next to Louis’ head, literally covering the small boy while pinning him onto the couch. He kissed Louis like he wanted to be kissed, hot and wet with breathy little sounds. </p>
<p>Everything became even hotter when Louis let Harry win the battle, opening his mouth submissively for Harry’s protruding tongue. They shared one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment while trying to collect every single strike of elusive liquid lightning that lay within. Louis arched his back when Harry started to caress his body, from his tiny shoulder to petite waist while savoring Louis’ mouth with increasing gradation of intensity that made the smaller boy cling to him as the only thing he could think of at that moment was Harry’s touch, head swaying with <em> HarryHarryHarry. </em>Harry’s insistent mouth was parting his shaking lips, sending feral tremors along the angel boy’s nerves, evoking sensations he had never known he was capable of feeling. </p>
<p>Wandering hands slipped through Louis’ light cotton shirt before he felt Harry’s rough hand persuasively skim every inch of his smooth skin, grasping his tummy that he was sure there’s going to be a bruise tomorrow. Harry’s hand is so big that it almost covered Louis’ small torso and that thought sent a shuddering electrical impulse to Harry’s mind. All he could think about was making Louis <em> his. </em>He moved his hand to tweak Louis' perky nipple, smirking devilishly when an explicit moan came out from Louis’ mouth.</p>
<p>“So responsive, baby.” </p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Louis was at loss of words as his mind was clouded with lust. He was so focused on just taking everything that Harry was giving him, the need to please the taller man was building at the pit of his stomach. He wanted Harry to do everything to him. He wanted Harry to take care of him, kiss and touch him on every part of his body, mark his skin and call him <em> his </em> . Louis was feeling so soft, fluffy, and <em> pliant.  </em></p>
<p>“You’re mine,” Harry murmured, as if reading his mind. He started to sensually grind his hips on Louis’. They moaned at the sudden pleasure and Louis was writhing underneath Harry when he rolled his hips harder. He kept kissing Louis, swallowing his desperate whimpers before stopping to let the both of them catch a breath. They looked into each other’s eyes with a decently suffocating amount of adoration and probably <em> love. </em>Harry knew he'd fallen in love with the beautiful boy underneath him and he never felt more grateful in his life. He just had a strong feeling that Louis is the one for him. </p>
<p>“Bedroom?” Louis nodded dazedly and that night was the night where everything was about the unsaid devotion of love between the two of them. They both fell, together and into each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One wet Sunday morning in November 2004 pictured a very dysphoric frame of two dull men in thick coats expressing their unspoken love to each other, physically woven in a desperate clinch near the platform 9 of the Doncaster railway station. The smaller boy had the gloomiest face he could ever put on, quarter part of it being trapped in a tender caress of the hold of his man. </p>
<p>The breezy air around them was supposed to be comforting, but everything even near to solace had been halted with sorrowful tension due to the inescapable event that was waiting for them. No trace of joy was written on their faces and it wasn’t at all scripted. The raw emotion of melancholic longing that had been building up over the last two days was now at its highest peak and nothing could ever top it. </p>
<p>“Promise me you won’t forget about me,” Louis shakily spoke while directly looking up at Harry, small hands on his familiar broad shoulders for both mental and physical support, holding up any possible fragility that might cause a humiliating public breakdown.</p>
<p>Anne was sitting at the corner of the platform, staring at the dull scene from afar with sad eyes. She just hoped Harry would come back again soon- a sweet boy like Louis didn’t deserve to pathetically long for his <em> lover </em>, at least that’s what she thought.</p>
<p>“I promise, doll. I could never forget your sweet pretty face, your angelic voice, and most importantly your divine little kisses. You’re mine forever to treasure, my one and only sun.” Harry kissed both of his eyelids when he closed them with a heavy sigh. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Louis whimpered. Tears started to form again in his sad crystal blue eyes when he heard the speaker start to call for passengers on the train to London. </p>
<p>Harry hugged his little love even tighter at the sad choking sound. “I’m going to miss you even more, baby. Please, do think about me every day.” </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Attention. Doncaster to London.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Clammy eyes and strangling voices wishing all the best for each other at their very last minutes.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘ Your train is departing in 2 minutes.’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Please take care, Harry.”</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Last call. Doncaster to London. The door is closing in 30 seconds.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Harry lightly pulled away from Louis before giving him the last kiss, slow and tender, containing a promise. He held his angel close, taking in Louis’ glistening eyes, filled with love and heavy emotion.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>And he ran into the train approximately 2 seconds before the door closed, leaving a stunned Louis in a very cold and lonely November.</p>
<p>.｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.</p>
<p>
  <em> 3 months later </em>
</p>
<p>Warm drops of water from the previous hot rain hit the brick roof of Tomlinsons’ house and cascaded through the rusty leakage at the corner of walls, creating a long fluid mirage that stopped at the edge of the narrow drain around the building. Calidity enveloped every corner of the house due to the scorching rays of sun seeping through several translucent windows. </p>
<p>The magnificent lunar arc of a rainbow added a delighted glint to the blue sky on that evening. Louis who was only in his silk pink shorts, was laying down on his big bed after finishing the latest chapter for his in-progress novel. Since Harry left, he kept himself busy with managing his flower shop during the day and writing at night, except for the weekends where he would spend the whole Saturday and Sunday in front of his laptop, drowned in prompts and paragraphs of words, stark black words blurring in his mind against the glaring white document.</p>
<p>He sighed at the pleasing warmth that was radiating through the velvety softness of his bed, feeling content as he stretched his limbs only to cover almost half of the bed. The soft material of his shorts gently brushed and pampered his thigh, making him giggle in happiness. Louis absolutely loved everything that was made from silk, they were always so smooth against his skin and he always felt so pretty in them. </p>
<p>The shorts were given to him from Harry and he unexpectedly received them in the mail. He had cried all day at the thought of Harry spoiling him with such a cute gift. They’ve been sending each other letters twice in a month, updating their partners about what’s happening in their current location. Harry was having a hard time at his workplace when he was missing Louis, but he always managed to get a grip and focus on the given tasks. Meanwhile, as for Louis, he did take Harry’s advice in first submitting short stories to the local newspaper and gaining some praise before meeting an agent from a book publication company near his town and sent them some samples of his writing. Lucratively everyone from the company loved his works and they eventually agreed to sign a contract for Louis in a novel project, in which he was currently working on. </p>
<p>Everything in his life was going great at the moment except for the fact that Harry wasn’t physically there with him. He missed his strong, protective arms, his brown curls, and most importantly his calming eyes. He missed the stretch of every shirt that Harry wore due to his built physical, and how it always made Louis blush whenever Harry caught him staring at his chest. He desperately needed to touch him, missing the feeling of electricity penetrate deep into his soul when their skin touched. </p>
<p>He was deep in his thoughts, thinking about Harry when he heard the sound of steady knocks from the front door. Remembering that his mum wasn’t home at the moment, he quickly glided down from his bed, swiftly putting on his lacey sheer white cardigan and went downstairs to check the sudden intruder. He made sure that the knots of his cardigan was tied before opening the door and-</p>
<p>“Oh my god, H-harry…”</p>
<p>“Hello, baby.” There Harry was, standing in his black polo shirt that was hidden by an enormous bouquet of red roses, smile so wide that Louis could see the array of his pearly teeth. His heart was beating faster than usual, mixed feelings of joy and shock soaring in his chest. He burst into tears while trying to sniff discreetly, smiling brightly at the sight of his man. He covered his mouth with a trembling hand before being scooped into Harry’s arms, feeling wet kisses being littered all over his honeysuckle neck. </p>
<p>“I miss you, I miss you, I missed you so so much, my little love.” Harry whispered calmly into his ear, closing his eyes as the feeling of gratitude seeping through his chest, relieved that he now had his boy back right where he wanted him. His hands were curled around Louis’ tiny waist, grunting at the softness of his cardigan beneath his fingertips. He couldn’t help but rub his thumb possessively at the covered skin.</p>
<p>“Missed you too, H. Please, please don’t leave again?” </p>
<p>Harry pulled away from the sniffing boy, looking into his baby blue eyes that he’s been longing to swim in, loving the flash of heaven whenever he stared right into the crystal orbs.</p>
<p>“I’ve got some happy news for us.”</p>
<p>“Us?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been transferred to Doncaster’s Law Firm! I’m staying and working here, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>Louis’ brain stuttered for a moment as his eyes took in more light as they widened, every part of him went still while the news registered in his mind.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Harry? T-that’s amazing! Oh lord, thank you!” Louis rushed, feeling happiness swell in his chest and tears spill from his cheeks.</p>
<p>They chuckled wetly and went in for another passionate hug before flopping on the sofa. Louis couldn’t hide the giddiness that washed over his angelic face, the only thing that Harry was busy admiring at that moment.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, love?”</p>
<p>“I’m just- I feel perfect now that you’re here.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Louis breathed, voice softer now.</p>
<p>They still haven’t let go of each other, Harry got one arm curled firmly around the curve of Louis’ back while Louis had his head on Harry’s chest, clutching an arm around Harry’s torso like there was no tomorrow.</p>
<p>They took in the homey atmosphere around them, finally feeling like everything was complete again. Louis looked up just to see Harry was already watching him with such fondness written all over his face. They smiled gleefully to each other until Louis spoke up.</p>
<p>“Harry?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” </p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　<em>the end</em>　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, let me know what you think of the fic in the comments! also you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/LOUBRAINKISSER">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>